Go Make a Woman Happy
by Bloopberry
Summary: After doing something that the Crystal Gems vowed to never do again, Lapis gets depressed. Steven is quick to help his friend recover and does this by taking her out on a date night. Knowing the two, things are bound to be goofy but also loving.
1. Chapter 1

"Lapis now!" Garnet shouts. Lapis yells as she summons ocean arms to grab a big bulky sand gem that Garnet pushed back. Two corrupted gem creatures appeared on the the borders of Beach City and the gems split up into two teams to bubble them. Garnet and Lapis being a team.

"I got it!" Lapis confirmed.

"Steady, now!" Garnet jumps onto to it to punch it. However, the creature gets her away by lifting thick needles from it's body. "I can't get a good hit in!" The monster roars and shoots the needles at Garnet while Lapis held it in place by the arms. Garnet would dodge some but hit most of the needles into disintegration. But one gets passed her and stabs her leg. "Argh!" She kneels with a foot of the needle sticking out of her leg.

"Garnet!" Lapis lets go in concern causing the moster to run away.

"Don't let it get away!" She commands.

"Okay!" Lapis raises a sharp water spear from the ocean and aims it directly at the running creature. She launches it with a roar and it pierces right through the monster. "Yes!" Lapis jumps with delight.

"Great job." Garnet tells her. "Wait.." She notices that the spear hit its gem. It was starting to shatter. "No! Save it quick!" She tried standing but fell on her behind from the incapacitated leg. The monster's gem cracks then falls apart.

"Oh, no.." Lapis falls to her knees. The remains of the gem fall and blow away into dust. "Damn.. Dammit.." She bangs her fists to the sand.

"Lapis!" Garnet called to her sternly which sent a shock to Lapis' gut. She slowly turned to the fusion. "We do not shatter gems!"

"I-I-I know! I'm sorry!" Lapis was on her all fours in defeat. "I really didn't want to! I couldn't control it!"

"Then GET control of it." She gritted her teeth as she glared. Lapis sighs shakily.

"Garnet!" Pearl landed near the two with Steven and Amethyst following. "We bubbled our mons- GAH!" She jumped at the sight of Garnet's leg.

"What happened?" Steven gasped. "Garnet!"

"Ouch.." Amethyst cringed. Lapis sat on her knees and looked at the others with a saddened stare.

"I'm fine." Garnet assured. "Can you heal me, Steven?"

"Yes!" Steven kneels to her and touches her leg. The needle nearly stabbed through her entire leg. "I have to get it out.." He looked at her.

"I understand." Garnet focused away from the wound. Steven grabbed it and quickly pulled it out. She winces in pain and breaths heavily.

"Give me your hands." Steven takes her hands and kisses both the gems on her palms. He softly closes her hands together and holds them to his head. The wound starts to glow and close slowly.

"Thank you, Steven." Garnet smiles and holds his shoulder.

"Got it down." Amethyst praises him with a bop to the arm.

"Thanks for counting on me." Steven smiles as he and Garnet stand up. Pearl sighs in relief.

"Did you two bubble the monster?" She asks. Steven looks at Lapis who notices and turns away in shame.

"..." Garnet doesn't look at Lapis. "Yes." She says.

"Good. Mission accomplished." Pearl says proudly.

"Yes." Garnet agrees.

"What's wrong with Lapis?" Steven asks worried.

"She just feels bad for my injury. Let's go home, team." Garnet leaps away.

"Victory nap!" Amethyst cheers and follows.

"Come now, Steven!" Pearl intructs as she joins. Steven stays and looks at Lapis.

"It's all okay now, Lapis. We all make mistakes." Steven advises. "Garnet won't be mad for an injury." Lapis stands and extracts her wings.

"What I did is not okay.." She flies away to the barn and Steven watches uneasily.

* * *

Steven arrives at the barn and sees Peridot sitting at the entrace with her knees against her chest. She had her mouth behind her knees and looked upset or at least frustrated as she focused toward the silo.

"Steven.." She raises her head. "Hey." She lowers her jaw behind her knees again and continues to look at the silo.

"Hey, Perry." Steven sits next to her. Peridot rests her head against his arm. "You worried about Lapis?" He looked at the silo and saw the blue gem sitting powerlessly atop it.

"She won't even talk to me." Peridot buries her face in his arm. "Can you try talking to her?" She asks muffled.

"Yeah." Steven pets her head with a smile. This makes her purr in delight and nessle up against him with her cat lips.

"Heehee.." She chuckles and grabs his hand. She holds it close. "I'm not even to your shoulders anymore.. My favorite shorty squad member can't even be part of the squad."

"Age does that do humans." Steven stands up and helps Peridot stand as well.

"But not even three years ago, you were about my height! Now you're as tall as Pearl and leaving the shorty squad behind." She crosses her arms. "What happened?"

"Puberty, I guess." He grins.

"Puberty?"

"I'll teach you about it someday. Maybe.." He turns toward the silo. "Wish me luck." Peridot watched him walk away and sighs.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Lapis quietly scolded with fists to her head. "You monster.."

"Lapis." Steven stood atop the silo behind her. He notices the tears in eyes before she turns away.

"Steven.. Get away from me.. Before I shatter you too." The truth that Garnet tried to keep hit steve

"You.. shattered?.." He muttered.

"I know! I know we're not supposed to!" She yelled and grabbed her arms. "But I just couldn't control it! Especially when I saw Garnet get hurt like that.." Steven saw her shaking. "Just.. get away from me.." A long silence between the two is broken when Lapis sees Steven's legs around her. "H-Hey.." She feels his body press up against her's as he hugs her from behind. "What are you doing?.. This is embarrassing.." She blushes.

"Pearl always feels better whenever I hold her like this." He rests his chin on her shoulder. "You're my best friend, Lapis. I can't stay away from you even if you tell me to." Lapis giggles.

"Screw yoouu.." She starts to laugh as tears fall from her eyes. "I'm so glad I have you.." She kisses his hand.

"My Lapis.." He tightens his hug which makes Lapis shiver with joy.

"Stop!" She laughs. "You're gonna make the others jealous.." Steven smiled at her.

"Well how about this, let's go on a buddy trip." He moves his head to look at her.

"Like, away?" Lapis asks him.

"What do you say?"

"Hmm... Okay!" They both stand. "I know you just want an excuse to be alone with me, but I'll humor you." She teases then spawns her wings.

"Whoa, whoa." He holds his hand up for a moment. "I have a better idea. Wait here for a bit? It'll be a surprise."

"Oh,.. okay." She puts her wings away and Steven floats off. Lapis watched him soar off with a smile and a blush.

"Hey, Lapis, do you feel better?!" Peridot yells from the bottom of the silo. It makes Lapis' eye twitch.

"Yeah!" She yells back. She looks back to Steven's direction and he was gone already.

"Okay!" Lapis cringes at her friends yell.

* * *

"Dad!" Steven gets Greg's attention while he washes a car.

"Hey, Stu-Brain, what's up?" He shuts off the hose.

"Can I borrow your car and a thousand dollars?" He smiles cutely.

"What in the world for?!"

"Lapis is really bummed out. So I really wanna go on a buddy trip with her to get her mind away and make her happy."

"Uhh.." Greg scratched his head.

"Please, dad. I want her to be happy." Steven pleaded.

"Well the money isn't a problem, it's just... mm.." Greg looked at his little car. "Well.. I guess you are seventeen now, I taught you how to drive, and I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself." Steven gasped with happiness. "I'm trusting you, kiddo." Greg reaches in his pocket and gives the keys to his son. "Go make a woman happy."

"Thanks dad!" Steven hugs him and runs to the car. He enters and rolls the window down. "I promise, everything will be fine!" He drives away and Greg waves him off.

"Oh, man, I hope I didn't make a mistake.." Greg whispers to himself.

"Okay, Lapis.. I'm coming." Steven drives to the barn and arrives in a matter of ten minutes. He parks next to the silo and gets out of the car. Lapis floats down, staring at the vehicle.

"A car." She acknowledges as she lands and walks to Steven. "Wait.. Are we gonna drive in it?!" She asks with starry eyes.

"That's the plan." Steven gives a toothy smile.

"I've never ridden in a car before.. Let's go!" She jumps into the passanger seat by the open window. Steven joins in the driver seat. "The chairs are comfy."

"Safety first." Steven gestures as he buckles his safety belt.

"Oh..." Lapis buckles her's and Steven drives to the front of the barn.

"Peridot!" Steven calls out.

"What's all that racket?!" Peridot walks out. "Hey! A human vehicle!" She runs up to driver window. "Are you two going somewhere? Why don't you warp or fly?"

"We want something a bit more road-trippy." Steven tells her. "We're gonna be back by tomorrow, okay?"

"By yourselves? I wanna come.." She frowns.

"Sorry. This is a buddy trip." Lapis says as she looks at Steven.

"... Okaayyy." Peridot accepts reluctantly.

"Watch your feet." Steven adds. Peridot mumbled and backed away. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Lapis waved and the truck drove away. Peridot is left alone with a wave.

"I wanna be alone with Steven.. Lucky." She walks into the barn.

"Hehe!" Lapis giggles. "It feels like flying but it doesn't.. And it's really slow."

"Yup. I wanted to do this human style." Steven smiled. "I wanna go to the temple first, to tell everyone so they don't get worried."

".. Okay." Lapis said still scared of Garnet.

"Don't worry. Garnet will be happy to see us trying to stay happy." Lapis smiled at this but was still anxious. Steven parks the car near the stairs of the temple. "I'm gonna go get them." He exited the car and left Lapis alone with her thoughts. She sighs and leans against the window. She didn't really know how Garnet would react to the situation. She told her to get her powers under control. Will this really help? "Lapis!"

"Ah! Huh?" She snaps out of her trance. Steven enters the car and lowers the passanger window for the three gems to speak with them. It made Lapis blush seeing Garnet again.

"Be careful, Steven! Don't come back too late!" Pearl parented with tears in her eyes.

"Bring me back something." Amethyst smiled.

"And try to get different rooms for each other!" Pearl added.

"Don't worry, guys." Steven guaranteed. "Garnet?" He looked at her for a response.

"If there are any corrupted gems, try to bubble them. But if you don't think you can handle it, gives us a call." She looks at Lapis who freezes. "This trip will help. Just relax and have fun. Relaxation is the first thing you need." Lapis blushed. "Have fun, you two."

"Yes!" Lapis pumped her fist in agreement. Steven chuckles.

"See you guys tomorrow!" They drive off. The gems wave them off.

"My baby's gone. I wanted to go.." Pearl said.

"They're gonna be fused by the time they get back." Amethyst whispered to Pearl.

"He hasn't even fused with me!" Pearl blushes.

"He still fused with me first, though." The purple gem walks away with gall. Pearl scoffs. Garnet watches them drive off and smiles before walking to the temple.

* * *

"And we're on the road!" Steven announces as they enter a freeway with few tropical trees on the left and the ocean to the right. Lapis sticks her head out of the window and laughs as the high wind hits her face.

"Now we're going pretty fast." Steven looks at her and laughs when he notices the bugs in her hair. He wipes them off.

"You can't go fast in a car without some tunes!" Steven puts a CD inside the player. A song starts with a simple drum beat. A distorted guitar chord progression joins in and Steven starts bobbing his head to the beat.

"Whoa, what's this?" Lapis asks as she enjoys the beat.

" _Living!.. after midnight!_ " Steven sings along to it. Lapis giggles. " _Rockin'!.. to the dawn!_ "

"You're such a dweeb!" She lightly pushes him as she laughs.

"Do you think Steven and Lapis will be okay?" Pearl asks Garnet as they sit in Steven's kitchen.

"Yes." Garnet readjusted her glasses. "If there is something that Steven has proven, is that he can make any of us happy in a unique way to ourselves. They'll be back tomorrow closer and happier than ever." Pearl giggles.

"Our little Steven is pretty amazing. He'd better come back. I can't spend too much time away from my baby." She holds her hands together.

"Pearl.. it's getting a little creppy."

After a few hours of goofing around on the road, the duo finally reach their destination."Here we are. Empire City." Steven introduces as they pass bright lights and digital bill boards.

"Oh, yeah. I remember this place." Lapis reminisces. "What are we gonna do here?"

* * *

 **[chapter featured lyrics by Judas Priest]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!" Lapis laughed as she and Steven walked down the streets of Empire City. "There's so many big TVs!" She looked at the digital bill boards.

"Yeah." Steven smiled as she walked in front of him in awe. She ran toward a store window and looked at the items on display as she pressed up against it.

"Look at that dress.." Her eyes glimmered at the dark blue dress on display. It nearly came down to the knees, had frills around the stomach area, and the material came over and around the shoulders. "Ahhh.." She shook in need.

"Do you want it?" Steven laughed. "It's not too expensive." Lapis looked at him.

"Psh.. Steven, I'm a gem." She takes her hands off of the glass. "We don't live like you guys." Her gem glows then her body is engulfed by the light. Her dress disappears which then shows the silhouette of her naked body. Many people stop to look.

"Uh.." Steven uncomfortably looks at all the faces drawn to Lapis, especially the male ones. A dress forms onto her body and her glow dims until it's gone. The dress that she wanted was now on her body.

"Yes!" She giggles with a blush. "What do you think, Steven?" She spins for him. She then notices all of the people staring. "What are they looking at?" She asks Steven.

"Let's go.." Steven grabs her and runs with her to a different location. They arrive at a store and wait in line. "Finally.. Maybe you shouldn't do stuff that humans can't do in front of humans." He told her.

"Oh, right. They'd be all 'whooaa'.." She looked ahead of the line. "What are we waiting for?" She asks.

"You can just morph on any clothes you want." Steven said. "So I'm gonna do you one better.. milkshakes."

"Milkshakes?! I've only ever heard of those!" She held her hands to her chest.

"... You look really pretty in the dress, by the way." Lapis blushed and smiled at the compliment. She hugged Steven's arm.

"Thank you."

"Next." The employee said with a smile. Lapis let go of Steven's arm.

"That's us." Steven goes up and orders the shakes. A few minutes of waiting and the two gems got their drinks and walked out.

"Okay.." Lapis stared at the drink before taking a sip from the straw. "It's so sweet and creamy!" She blushed and started sucking it all up with starry eyes. Steven laughs.

"I'm glad you like it." After a few hours of having fun in the city, the pair go back to the car and drive to a hotel. It was seven floors high and had room service. They enter the lobby to see a female receptionist sitting down bored behind the counter. She sees the pair come in and puts her smile on.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asks.

"Yeah, we'd like to stay the night." Steven tells her with a smile.

"Oooo." She giggles. "The ol' honeymoon nighter, huh?" She winks.

"H-Honeymoon?" Lapis mutters with a blush.

"Oh, uh.." Steven nervously smiles.

"You're in luck. Our hotel gives veeery special honeymooner.. 'privileges'."

"Mmm.." Steven looks at Lapis.

"Isn't that lucky, honey?" She holds his arm and smiles warmly. "This is a really special day, so we want it to be perfect." She looks at Steven for assurance.

"May we have honeymooner privileges?" He blushed.

"Yes! Excellent!" After the receptionist gets their information, she hands them their key. "You're room is 124 on the fifth floor. Enjoy your staaay." She waves them goodbye. The duo enter the elevator and it closes.

"Heh.. I wonder what privileges we'll get." Lapis said.

"Yeah. Maybe a hot tub?" Steven guesses. The elevator opens and they walk down a few quiet corridors before they reach their door. "Okay this is it."

"Open it!" Lapis said excited. Steven opens the door and inside was a room with a white carpet and white walls which had a number of environmental paintings on them. There was a black sofa in the middle of the room that faced a flat screen TV bolted to the wall. On the wall straight ahead of the door was a window with black drapes that gave a good view of the hotel's pool. "It's nice." Lapis stepped in. "Look." She walked to the wall behind the couch to see a set of windowed double doors that also had black drapes on the other side. She opens the doors. "Wow.."

"What is it?" Steven walks to her and looks inside. "Eesshh.." The room had a red heart-shaped bed against the wall with two nightstands on both sides. The night stands both had lamps on them that were both on.

"It's a heart!" Lapis jumped on the bed.

"Well, at least we got a discount.. Wait.." Steven realized something. "Duh.. This is a honeymooners' room so of course there'd only be one bed.."

"Is that bad?" Lapis asked as she layed down with her hands behind her head. Steven blushed.

"Sorry, Pearl." He said to himself before sat on the other side of the bed and opened the nightstand's drawer. "Candles and.. body oil.. Yeah." He closed it and Lapis opened her side's drawer.

"Hey, Steven, what's all this?"

"Hm?" He crawled across the bed and looked over Lapis at the drawer. "AH!" He quickly closed it and blushed. "W-We don't need that stuff.. Heh.." He went to his side of the bed.

"What?" Lapis asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Steven chuckled and looked away from her and noticed another door. "What's.." He gets up and opens it. "Oh, right. A bathroom." It had a bath tub to the right, a shower to left of it, and a sink with a mirror near the door. "The bath and shower don't even have covers.." Steven said and walked to the tub. Lapis entered the bathroom and looked around. "Hey, it's a hot tub!"

"How?" Lapis neared him.

"These little holes on the side are jet streams. If you want, I can turn on the water, put in bubble bath soap and you can take a nice rest." He smiled at her.

"Sure." She said. Steven started filling the tub with hot water. After a while he filled it with buble soap and turned on the jet streams.

"There you go! Your own bubble jacuzzi." Steven backs up. Lapis giggles and steps in.

"Ahh.." She quietly lets out as she lies down so the water reaches her neck. Steven smiles at her and sees her clothes get all wet.

"Uh.. Don't you think you'll be more comfortable without clothes?" He asked. Lapis opens one eye and looks down at her body.

"Oh, yeah." She closes her eyes and her gem glows. Her clothes disappear but her body was covered by the bubbles. Steven blushes and walks toward the door. "You don't wanna come in with me?" Steven stopped.

"Uh.." He rose his shoulders anxiously. "N-.. No, thanks.. I'm gonna check out the rest of the hotel. BRB.." He walked away.

"Aw. Okay. Don't take too long." Lapis called out as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

After being in the tub for a about thirty minutes, Lapis decided it was time to exit. She stood up and stepped out of the bath and dried herself with a towel near the sink. When she was about to form her dress on, she noticed a white bath robe hanging from a hook on the door to the bedroom.

"Hm.." With a smile, she put the robe on with no hesitation. She laughed with a little snort as she posed in front of the mirror. "I guess I can see why Peridot likes to wear Steven's clothes. So comfy.." Her fun was interrupted by a knock at the door from outside the hotel room. "There's my bee." She whispers and closes her robe with a tie around her waist. She walks to the door and opens it. "Finally, you're.." Her words stop when she notices a hotel worker. "Oh."

"Sorry, for the intrusion." He bows and holds his hands out with a bottle. "Your complimentary honeymoon chablis bottle, Mrs."

"Uh, thanks." Lapis takes it with curious eyes.

"Goodnight." He walks away and the water gem closes the door. She walks to the window.

"Eleven percent level, quality Chablis?.. What is this?" She questions as she reads the lable. She reaches the window and looks outside. She notices the pool and sees Steven walking around it. She giggles at the sight of him. "Come back soon." Her eyes travel back to the bottle she was holding. She opens it and smells it from the opening. "Ohh.." The smell made her face loosen a bit. "Weird.." She stares at it for a second then takes a sip. She quickly gets the bottle away once she swallows her sip. "Ew! What the hell?!" Her face twists in disgust. "Why would anybody drink this?" She smacks her tongue as she can still taste it with a scowl. Her eyes look at the bottle again then she takes a swig.

"Okay." Steven started. "I think it's time to get back. Hopefully Lapis is done.." He starts to walk back to his room. On the way, he had to go through a small cement trail behind the hotel that had many trees and bushes around it. As he passed through, he heard the bushes rustling and sticks breaking. He started wondering if there was something watching him. Then he started hearing heavy breathing coming from around him. "Who's there?.." Steven called out. A small figure moved above a bush in the shadows. It was in the shape of a head but Steven wasn't too sure what it even was. "Hey.." Steven started getting closer to it. When he got close enough, it shrieked loudly, making Steven cover his ears. It scurries off, leaving Steven dazed and confused. He continues to walk into the hotel while looking back toward the trees.

After that whole predicament, Steven arrives at his room and opens it with his key. He enters and locks the door behind him. "Man, something weird just happened." He said holding his head with a hand. He saw no sign of Lapis. "Lapis?" He walked into the bedroom and saw the bathroom door closed with the lights on inside. "Still?" He neared the door. "Lapis, I'm back!"

"Okaay!" She says and laughs. Steven raises an eyebrow and sits on the bed. He takes his sandals off and lies down with his head on the pillow.

"What was that?" He still pondered about the thing on the trail. "It was huge and sounded really weird.." Just then the door of the bathroom slammed open. "Whoa! Hey!" Lapis stood at the doorway with a smile and blush.

"FfffINALLY!" She says with a small lunge. She starts stumbling toward her side of the bed. Leaning on furniture and giggling for no reason.

"You have a robe on. Heh.. Looks nice on you." Steven comments.

"Oh, thanksss!" She put her hands on the bed and leaned forward at him. "I knoo you'd llike it.." She was slurring her words.

"Uh.. you okay?" Steven asks.

"I'm greeaat." She slowly starts closing her eyes. "Let'ss do somethiing.." Her eyes close and she stays quiet with a grin.

"Lapis?" Steven shuffles to her side of the bed. He waves his hand at her face. "Are you there?" He laughs a little. Lapis opens her eyes and looks into Steven's.

"Teggheehee.." She chuckles strangely and hugs him.

"Ah! Hey!" Lapis jumps onto his lap and puts her legs around him. She holds him tight and starts rubbing her face against him even nipping his neck in the process. "AH! Okaaay.. You can stop joking, now. This is getting weird.." Steven blushes.

"Quit being so cuuute." She giggles and bounces up and down on Steven.

"Oh, man.. Lapis, if you keep doing that.. Mm.." He catches her by the butt to keep her from bouncing.

"Eep!" Lapis squeals and grabs Steven's shoulders. "Baad, Steven!" She smiles at him.

"Lapis you're acting really-" Lapis kisses him and puts her tongue in. Steven's eyes widen and he struggles to push her away. When he does she laughs and tilts her head backward. "What's that taste?! Alcohol?!"

"Whattha shhit is alcobal?" She giggles and closes her eyes in the position she was in. "Steven.. I love you.. I reeally love you.." She falls asleep.

"Ah.." Steven had to grab her from falling backward onto the floor. "Man.. you can't just say something like that and leave.." He sighs, still blushing. "Sometimes.. gems are total hand fulls." He says to himself then looks at Lapis' leaned back body. Her robe was spread open on the chest area and the inner sides of her breasts were noticable. Steven caught himself staring before he closed the robe with a hand and laid Lapis down on the bed. He stood up from the bed and sighed with a light smile. "Dummy Lappy." He told her as she slept like a carless toddler.

When Steven was about to join her in bed to sleep, he heard a knock on the window in the other room. A single quiet knock. He turned his head toward the noise but shrugged it off as a bug flying into the glass barrier. He walked to the other side of the bed. Then the knock again caught his attention. "That bug seems to be _flying_ off the handle.." He grinned to himself. "Ayyyyee." He sat down then put his legs up on the bed and looked at Lapis on the other side before closing his eyes. As he was about to drift away into sleep, four much louder knocks were heard on the window. Steven bolted up and stared at the widow. "That's not a bug, is it?.."

He rose from the bed and walked to the window slowly. He wasn't able to see anything on the outside. Just blackness. Five more rapid pounds on the window made Steven jump in defense. He gritted his teeth and pushed the window open. He waited for something to come in but nothing did. With a heavy breath in, he approached the opening and stuck his head out to investigate. He looked at every direction and saw nothing. "What?.." He squinted in confusion. Then, to his shock, he heard heavy breathing near him. The same raspy breathing he heard on the trail back to the hotel. His eyes froze open and he slowly tilted his head upward.

He gasped when he saw a gem mutant on the wall above him. It was big and had a lizard-like shape. Only the legs were arms and the tail was a single dangling leg. It's back had two extra arms sticking out of it and what appeared to be fingers that trailed down to the tail. It's mashed gems were on it's stomach, it appeared to be a Pearl gem forced with a Ruby. Even with no eyes, Steven felt it see right through him as it moaned with choppy breathing. It started slowly crawling to Steven who backed into the room. The mutant slithered into the window and looked at it's surroundings. Steven watches it carefully as he prepares to draw his shield. The moster notices Lapis on the bed.

It started to approach Lapis slowly. "Oh, no, you don't!" Steven stops it by ramming his shield into it and pushing it against the wall. The monster was now being crushed and started to wail. It stretched it's leg tail around the shield and wrapped it around Steven's neck. "Ah!" Steven puts his shield away to get the tail off. This was the first time he'd seen a gem mutant that can shape shift. The mutant was now crawling to the window, dragging Steven with it. "Lapis!" He struggled to keep the tail from crushing his neck. "Wake up!"

"Peridot, get the jelly.." Lapis responds dead asleep. The mutant then crawls out of the window and pulls Steven with it. He screams as he falls out of the window and toward the monster. They collide and fall the five floors into a bush. Steven uses this time to escape the downed monster's grasp. He spawns his shield and hits the tail, making it cut away from the rest of the monster and poof. The mutant gets up and runs away.

"Hey!" Steven rushes to it and sees it jump over the pool fence. He does the same and lands on top of the monster. He jumps in front of it to stop it from running any further. "You're not getting away!" The monster lowered it's arms like an animal about to pounce. The blue of the pool, along with the darkness of night and the very few lights around, gave the area a blue color. The monster moaned and the arms on it's back grew sharp nails. Steven saw this and prepared his shield and stance. "I'm bubbling you to the temple and that's final!" He charges full speed. Before the mutant can counter, a giant arm protrudes from the pool and smashes it. This stops Steven in his tracks and he stares with frozen eyes. The arm smashes the monster until it poofs into the left over mashed gems.

"Steven!" Lapis flies down and the giant arm retreats into the pool. "Oh. Got it." She kneels down at the gems and bubbles it to the barn. It scares Peridot when it suddenly appears.

"Wow. Thanks, Lapis." Steven smiles and puts his shield away.

"I did it." Lapis blushed and her robe flowed in the wind. "No shattering."

"Garnet knows best." They stared at each other for a few moments before Steven breaks the silence. "Steven wants sleep now."

* * *

"So you're feeling okay?" Steven asked lying on his back on the heart bed. He looked to his right to see Lapis with her back facing him, almost balled up.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" She asked facing the other way.

"'Cause when humans drink that stuff like you did, they get really sick after. Like, pukey and head throbs." He chuckles.

"I'm fine.. I guess I just feel embarrassed.." Lapis clenches her fists. Steven stays quiet and blushes. "I don't really remember what I did but.." She groans and turns to Steven with a shy, darkened face. "Did I say or do anything weird?"

"..." Steven thought for a bit. "Yeah.." Lapis grabbed her pillow and covered her face.

"What'd I do?.." She asked prepared for the embarrassment.

"You were just.. dancing around the room while I put on another song for you." Lapis removed her face from the pillow.

"Really?" She smiles with a small laugh. "I didn't do anything weirder? To you.. or something?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Nooo, that's all you did." Steven went onto his side to face Lapis. "Besides falling asleep like a baby."

"Oh.. Heh." Lapis rolls onto her stomach with her arms holding up her chin. "I could've sworn I thought.."

"What?.."

"It's all just hazy.. Guess it was just a dream." Lapis smiles with her eyes looking down.

"Dream? What happened in it?" Steven asked a bit regrettably.

"Nothing!" Lapis grinned a went on her side to face Steven. She took his hand and held her face with his palm. "I just.. I really care about you, Steven." She kisses his palm and closes her eyes. Steven moves closer and hugs her as they lay down. Lapis stays still, breathless, before she gives in and hugs him.

"I love you, Lapis." Steven tells her softly. Lapis leans back to look at his eyes. She gripped his shirt and looked in awe.

"I.. " Lapis started as Steven slowly leans in. "I love you.." He kisses her and she joins in, now completely infatuated. They release and Lapis looks at him for a second before squeaking and rubbing her face on his chest, giving the happiest smile he's ever seen from her.

* * *

In the morning, Steven woke up and saw Lapis watching TV on the couch. He sat up, stretched and gave a sleepy "Good morning."

"Finally." Lapis giggled. "I can only watch the food network for so long, you know.."

"Why didn't you just change the channel?" Steven asked while he got out of bed and put on his sandles.

"I don't know how.. This TV's really flat and has no buttons."

"Flat screens are weeiird." Steven sat next to her and leaned on her shoulder. He yawned and gets a head scratch from Lapis.

"You're still sleepy?" She asked.

"I had to get up early so we can leave on time. And you kept me up a lot longer than you had to." Steven pokes her stomach making her jump in surprise.

"Sorry!" She laughs and pushes Steven onto his back on the couch. Straddles him and gets her face close in. "I couldn't help it.." She smiles seductively.

"I'm at fault too, I guess." Steven blushes and smiles.

"You just made so happy. I couldn't help but snuggle like puppy." Lapis leans in and rests her chest on his. They prepared to go back home after that. Lapis put the robe back and wore the dress she formed yesterday. They stood at the doorway and looked at the room they've created a special memory in. "Man, I wish I can live with you." Lapis whined.

"What about Peridot?" Steven asked.

"She can live in the bathroom and be our house cat." Lapis suggested. Steven started closing the door.

"She'd stare like a house cat if you ever used it.." On the way home in the car, the two listen to more music and sang with joy. When their Buddy Trip finally came to a close once they arrived at the barn, Lapis exited the car and went around to the driver's window. She looked at Steven with a smiling blush.

"I think that was the best time I've ever had.." She said quietly. "When can we do it again?"

"Not too long from now. I promise." Steven assured.

"Okay.." Lapis started backing away, before biting her lower lip in anticipation. She leaned into the car and kissed Steven one last time. She leans away. "Bye.."

"Bye, Lapis." Steven smiles and drives off. Lapis happily walked to the barn. She excitingly shook with a squeak and held her upper arms with the new warm feeling she had. She entered the barn and looked around.

"Peridot! I'm back!" She said aloud.

"Lapis!" Peridot showed her head from the upper platform above. She jumps off into Lapis' arms who catches her bridal style. "Tell me everything that happened!" She said with a giggle and starry eyes. Lapis laughs.

"You geek."


End file.
